mixels_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Glowkies' Talent Show Part 1/Transcript
(It starts at Infernite Kingdom. Burnard and Vulk walk to a sign.) Vulk: Oh! What does it say? Burnard: (Reads the sign.) "Dear fellow mixels, We have happily invited you for our talent contest at Mixel Moon. Signed, Glowkies." Hehe! Talent shows make me laugh! Vulk: Hmmmmmmm...We've been invited to the Glowkies talent show! Let's go! (Cut to Mixel Moon. All the Mixels are there.) Globert: '''So, have you all decided what each of your own contests will be? '''Mixels: YEEEEEEEEEEEAH!!!!!!!!!!! Globert: Alright! First up is Flain's contest! Hmmm. A race. Zorch: Hey! That was my contest! Globert: Then it'll be both your contests! (Flain and Zorch frown at eachother. Globert: On your marks, get set, GO!!!!! (The mixels do the race.) Globert: Zorch wins! Giving him 1 point! Next up is Vulk's contest! (Reads an envelope.) What?! I'm glad I'm not doing this contest! Jinky: What is it? Vulk: A relaxing contest! The winner will be whoever relaxes the hardest. Turg: I can take it! Volectro: Can't you give uzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz a contezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt with a little more action? Hamher: Oh, come on! Let the guy do what he wants! Balk: (Sighs) .............OK. (They begin the contest and Turg relaxes so much that he leaves a sinking butt-mark in the ground.) Globert: Turg gets one point! Naut: (clears throat.) what does the winner of this show get? Globert: (to Vampos.) Oh, did i forget to tell them? Vampos: (nodds.) Globert: The winner gets $1000000250500000300000000948243! Mixels: Whoa! Globert: Krader's contest is next! A boxing contest! Hamher: (Snorts) Lucky for Seall, she isn't here! She's sensitive! (The boxing contest begins and all the mixels fight each other.) Slumbo: (Beats up all the mixels) Yay! I win! Globert: Slumbo, you have just earned your first point! Now, Seismo's contest! (Reads a little envelope.) A.........Game of tag. Seismo: (Tags Toeg.) Tag! Toeg: (Tags Scorpi.) You're it, Scorpi! (Big letters are seen on the screen saying "18 HOURS LATER". Cut to Mixel Moon. Nurp-Naut is chasing Jawg.) Globert: Alright! Zorch was the only Mixel who wasn't tagged! He gets 2 points now! Now it is Shuff's contest! A game of Rockball. Krader: (Throws a rockball towards Vulk, knocking him over. Stinky farts in Krader's eyes and grabs the ball and throws it to Trash. Zorch snatches the ball and kicks it to Meltus.) Meltus: Go, team Meltus! (Throws it to burnard, who accidentally laughs and burns it.) All except Burnard: Oooooooooh! Booooooooo! Globert: Teslo's contest! A contest of sandwich-making! (Each tribe then makes sandwiches and bring them to Globert to taste.) Globert: Alright, Soldiers! Time's up! Let's see how you did. (The Infernites bring their meat-grilled sandwiches.) Globert: (Takes a bite of the sandwich with bacon, ham, sausages and chicken wings inside.) Hmm. Not bad! Cragsters! Chup-Chup! (The Cragsters bring a cookironi sandwich.) Globert: (Takes a bite of the cookironi sandwich.) Oh, schnixel! This is FANTABULOUS! You Cragsters have a dot of a point! Cragsters: Yeah! (Three high five.) Globert: Electroids!! Your sandwich! (The Electroids bring a hamlogna sandwich. Globert eats it.) Meh. Frosticons! (The Frosticons bring him an ice lolly sandwich. He eats it.) Ooooh!!! That is mixelicious! It makes me hungry! More sandwiches!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fang Gang! (The Fang Gang gives him a sandwich full of vegetables. Globert takes a bite.) Eeeew! (Chokes and vomits.) You are currently the losers! Yuk! Flexers! Bring me a better sandwich! (The Flexers throw a candy sandwich into his mouth.) Aaaaaaaaaaaaah. Me likey! Glorp Corp! Your sandwich! (Glurt gives him a sandwich with pieces of hair and a dead rat's body and old pieces of paper and dirt inside. Globert eats it without looking and then coughs and then vomits.) You Glorp Corp are disqualified! Glomp: (To Glurt.) I told you we should of used something else! Glurt: Hmm. My bad. Globert: Spikels! Your sandwich! (Hoogi gives him a chainsaw.) Hoogi, this is a chainsaw! You Spikels are now DISQUALIFIED! (The Wiztastics give Globert a cake sandwich. He takes a bite.) Oh! I wasn't expecting this! Rrrrr! But, it is pretty good! (He continues eating it.) Now the Orbitons! (The Orbitons give him an intergalactic sandwich with eyeballs inside. He eats it.) This tastes like frog! But, you're OK. Klinkers! (The Klinkers give him their sandwich. His tooth suddenly cracks,) My tooth! What did you put in that thing? Jinky: We're the Klinkers and that means it's half sandwich, half robot! Globert: You're disqualified! Lixers, I want to taste your sandwich now. (The Lixers give him a pudding sandwich and he eats it.) I don't love it. Weldos! (Weldos give him a chocolate sandwich. Globert eats it.) Yum. Glad this time you Weldos didn't give me a sandwich of machines and screws this time! Munchos! Your sandwich! Oooooooooooooooooooh, I bet it's gonna be yummy! (The Munchos come to Globert with a cherry sandwich in their mouths.) Berp: Sorry, we couldn't resist! Oh. Disqualified now, right? Globert: Get out! (Farmers bring him a hay sandwich.) Globert: Do I LOOK like a grass-eating COW?!!!!!! (The Groppers bring him a sandwich full of insects) Globert: Sorry! Not eating your grasshopper crud! Next! (The Reams bring Globert a sandwich just made of paper.) Globert: Can someone PLEASE just bring me a REAL sandwich?!! (Talkers bring him a Sherbert sandwich. Globert eats it.) Globert: I likey! Trashers! (The Trashers bring him a sandwich with dirt and a half-eaten apple and a fish skeleton and some entrails inside it.) Globert: Trashers are disqualified! Globert: (To Hamher) Your sandwich! (Hamher gives him her sandwich, which he eats.) This is just two slices of bread that is wet. Hamher: I may have made it a water sandwich. Globert: (To the Bangs) You're the only tribe that has made a sandwich that I haven't eaten! (The Bangs give him their sandwich. He is just about to eat the sandwich when a gun comes out of it and shoots a bullet towards the wall with metal boxes piled up. A metal box falls down towards Globert.) You're disqualified! (The box falls on his head and knocks him out completely. ) (The Mixels watch Globert as he is taken to the hospital.) Zorch: So, who's gonna get the money now? Continue here.